No caminho para Hogwarts
by Luu Potter
Summary: Os marotos no expresso Hogwarts indo para o seu quarto ano. One shot.


Estavam na cabine do trem quatro garotos de aparentemente quatorze anos de idade. Um tinha os cabelos negros caindo sobre a pele clara e os belos olhos cinzentos. O outro tinha os cabelos negros e espetados que apontavam para todos os lados e os olhos castanhos esverdeados. O que sentava perto da janela tinha os olhos e cabelos cor de mel. E o último era meio gordinho e dentuçinho. Eram os marotos.

-E aí pontas, nós já somos quarto ano, que emoção! – falou os dos olhos cinzentos enxugando falsas lágrimas. O seu nome era Sirius, mas ele também era conhecido como almofadinhas.

-Eu gostaria de agradecer ao almofadinhas, ao aluado, ao rabicho, ao meu pai, a minha mãe, a mãe do almofadinhas, a Dumbledore, ao meu avô, a minha avó, ao cachorro do amigo da vizinha do rabicho, ao papagaio da tia da colega de classe da ex-namorada do meu pai...

-CHEGAAA PONTAAS!

-Que estresse almofadinhas! Assim você vai ficar com rugas e não vai conseguir mais meninas e...

-CALA A BOCA PONTAAS!!

-Eita que o cachorro pegou raiva! – falou calmamente o garoto do cabelos negros e espetados. Seu nome era James, mais ele também era conhecido como pontas.

- ESSA SUA CALMA ME ESTRESSA E PARE COM ESSA CARA DE "EU SOU O GOSTOSO E CÍNICO POTTER"!!!!

-Meu, almofadinhas, relaxe. Aqui, coma esse chocolate.

Sirius foi, com uma cara de raiva até o amigo e em vez de pegar o pedaço de chocolate que lhe era oferecido, pegou o resto da barra que estava do lado do amigo.

-EEI!

-"Ei" o que colega?! Você ofereceu, eu peguei.

-MAS EU SÓ OFEREÇI UM PEDAÇO!

-E eu só peguei um pedaço. O resto ficou aí, na sua mão.

-ALMOFADINHAS!

-Pontas.

-SIRIUS ALMOFADINHAS BLACK!

-James Pontas Potter.

-ESSA SUA CALMA ME ESTRESSA!! E PARE COM ESSA SUA CARA DE "EU SOU O TODO GOSTOSO E TODO SARCASTICO BLACK"!

-Gente, calma. Vocês nem chegaram em Hogwarts ainda! – Quem falou dessa vez foi o garotos de cabelos cor de mel. Seu nome era Remo, mas ele também era conhecido com aluado.

-CALMA O QUE ALUADO! – falaram James e Sirius em uníssono.

-Relaxem, vamos. Tentem ficar em silencio por cinco minutos. Leiam um pouquinho. Tomem essas revistas.

-Calado! Lobinho mal! Fica dando livro para agente! Isso é coisa que um marotos de respeito faça! Mas olhem só para isso! – Falou Sirius.

-Sirius... Vamos. Sente-se.

-Sentar? Mais nós estamos muito bem em pé! – Quem falou dessa vez foi James.

-James... Me ajude. Sente! Acalme-se!

Os dois meninos de pé se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada. Claro! Sentar! Ficar calmos quando um ano inteiro de travessuras estava a apenas alguns quilômetros de distancia!

Ao ver a cara de riso dos amigos Remo adquirir um tom avermelhado e a fechar as mãos fortemente.

-PONTAS E ALMOFADINHAS! SENTEM AGOOORA!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Calma aluadinho. – Falou Sirius repentinamente calmo, e milagrosamente sentado.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ESSAS SUAS CALMAS ME ESTRESSAM! E PAREM COM ESSA CARA DE "NÓS SOMOS OS GOSTOSOS E PODEROSOS BLACK E POTTER"!

-Alguém quer chocolate? – perguntou o último menino ali presente. Seu nome era Pedro, mas ele também era conhecido como rabicho.

-NÃO! – gritou remo. Mas logo se acalmou e sentou-se.

-Mas... Vamos gente. Parem de brigar. Comam chocolate. Tomem – e ofereceu um pedaço de chocolate para cada um.

-Nós não queremos ficar gordos rabicho... – Falou Sirius, risonho.

-ORA! VAMOS! PEGUEM LOGO ESSA DROGA DE CHOCOLATE! – e balançava a mão com os pedaços de chocolate.

-Caaalmaaa rabiichoo! Sente-se. Vamos conversar – Falou Remo, rindo da cara do amigo.

-ESSA SUA CALMA ME ESTRESSA! E PARE COM ESSA CARA DE "EU SOU O GOSTOSO E CERTINHO LUPIN"!

E de repente todos se entreolharam e caíram numa gostosa gargalhada. Era assim com eles: Num momento estavam brigando, no outro aprontando, e no outro rindo deles mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Tentiva (frustrada) de comédia. Espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. Comentem! (não é disco arranhado, eu peço comentários em todas as minhas fics mesmo) Ah, comentem. Por favor? Por favorzinho?


End file.
